


The Thing about New Orleans

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [10]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Tale from Tony's Black Book, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony had gone down on orders that he dearly wished he could fight from Vance. It wasn't like he was ever keen on reliving his plague days but it could be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Dwayne "King" Pride
Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819813
Comments: 251
Kudos: 924





	1. Wasn't Expecting That

**Chapter One: Wasn’t Expecting that**

Tony had hated  walking through the halls of the eerily silent Navy ship. He’d been an agent afloat and knew just how bustling it should be. They were always tight, cramped and loud in the best possible way. As this one should be if it were a normal day . 

Today was anything but that as a virus scare had been triggered by the local office and he’d been sent.  The hazmat suit, whilst a vital safety measure, just felt oppressive. He also hated that every time something vaguely plague-like came to being, he was the go-to guy for NCIS. 

He may act like nothing touched him but this was always going to affect him. The plague had to be one of the scariest things he’d gone through - even to this day, and he was not sure how he made it through. He was sure that he was going to have more than a few nightmares that night unless he sought refuge with old  _ Mr Jack.  _ He wondered what it was about ships that made him seem to reach for the bottle.

Still, he’d been a good agent and got the job done as ordered by Vance. It was clear that this was not a ‘volunteer’ mission he’d be allowed to refuse.  So he got on with the job and pushed any issues down to be dealt with in his own time. As a result, Tony knew he’d need a drink and to unwind or he was never going to sleep tonight. He knew if he closed his eyes all he’d see were those damn blue lights and his mind would dwell on when all he could think about was how his useless lungs were failing him.

Later that evening, Tony went looking for a good distraction. On the street he stopped a local, knowing they would have the best information. “Where’s the best bar with an open piano around here?”

“You’ll want the R Bar on Royal Street.”

Tony grinned and offered his thanks for the good advice. He loved playing the piano and knew he was good at it.  It was also his best way to get out of his thoughts without using sex to  unwind when he needed to. He just didn’t share this with anyone - not even Gibbs or the team knew. It was too personal. It was the last thing he’d shared with his mother and everyone knew what a complicated relationship Tony had with the word ‘family’.

The local’s instructions had led him to a perfect little bar . It  looked like a run-down dive bar with what Tony guessed was a solid local group of drinkers. It hadn’t  started out that way. It had just not seen any renovations in the last fifty years or so, Tony was guessing. Still, the Old Truetone was still standing  and that was his objective . Tony liked it, it showed the place still had a heart. He could easily get lost in here for a few hours, which was just what he needed.

~*~

He walked into the bar and looked longingly at the piano. He whistled in appreciation. There stood as promised, a well kept black piano grand. It was at odds with the rest of the place. Well kept and tidy. It spoke to the priorities of the owner and Tony was intrigued  by its potential . 

The bartender looked up. “You play?”

Tony was wistful  because it was such a loaded question.  “If I get the chance. My apartment is too small so I had to put mine in storage.” He confessed to the man he’d just met. "It broke my heart."

The barkeeper gave him a searching look  and could see the truth of his words. This wasn’t some idle boast from a tourist.  “You play well and your drinks’ll be on the house.”

Tony smiled at his luck. The free booze would be an added bonus but he was itching to get his hands on those ivory keys. He was hoping that as his fingers traced over the keys his stress would disappear. Or at the very least, he could tire himself out enough that he could sleep.

He figured there was no point in being coy and pressed the first note down, and that was it. 

_ It worked. _

He didn’t even look at the clock as he played. He just kept up a steady repertoire of songs that he enjoyed. He’d been determined not to move into anything maudlin. He had a hotel room and would find his way back when he was ready. As he tapped away at the ivory his mind began to unclutter. It was exactly what he needed.

A coaster appeared on the small shelf next to the music rack and a whiskey neat was placed on top. The bartender just smirked. “Guess you are as good as you say.”

Tony grinned. “Got a request?”    
  
“Something BB King-esque.”   
  
Tony frowned because that was quite the request, but - if he was going to rise to the challenge it would be in a city like New Orleans. “It would be easier with a guitar but I like a challenge.”

An hour later he finally stopped playing, feeling far more relaxed. Plus, he had some damn fine whiskey and it deserved to be savoured. He got distracted from his drink to hear clapping from behind him. He turned around on the bench, surprised when he saw Dwayne Pride  standing behind him . “Hello, Agent Pride. What brings you here?”

The agent chuckled at the question but knew DiNozzo was unlikely to know. “You could say I have a family connection.”

Tony looked in the direction of a photo that Pride was pointing at in the corner. It showed a young woman, quite the looker, singing. To the side of the photo, you could see a boy sitting on the speaker. Tony could see that grin now, even many years later on,  in an adult Dwayne Pride . “Is that you, Pride?”

“It is, and it’s Dwayne.” He offered. He wasn’t here in a work setting and he really did want to get to know Gibbs’ protege. 

Tony acquiesced, hearing the unspoken offering, “Then please call me Tony.” Tony grinned, offering a challenge of his own. “You gonna stay there and watch or show me what you got?” 

Dwayne slid alongside him on the bench and teased him, “So you think you can keep up, huh?”

Tony laughed and was really looking forward to what was coming next. The bar got quite the treat. The two players challenged each other. They didn’t miss a beat. They played in perfect sync. It was quite something. They looked up to see the bar full, whereas it had been almost empty when they started. The applause surprised them and Tony found himself blushing. He hadn’t realised just how close the two men had gotten playing, they were pressed against each other’s side and for some reason Tony didn’t want to move away. 

Dwayne liked the look on the Agent, guessing he didn’t blush often. He found himself wondering how far the blush went down his body.  _ He was divorced, not dead.  _ Plus he couldn’t deny that since his divorce he’d been looking at men more than women and Tony was one good looking man. 

Tony gave a bow to the crowd and headed to the bar. He needed a drink and to give himself time to think about what he did next. It was a good job that he was not working again until Monday. It was part of the deal he’d worked with Vance. The bastard owed him that much and he’s said it to his facem albeit in politer language.

Dwayne followed him to the bar, not wanting to let his opportunity slip away. It seemed Gibbs had taught his young protege how to evade talking when he wanted to. “So what are you trying to chase away?”

Tony shrugged but did give Pride an honest answer. After all, he knew from the rumour mill that Dwayne tended to remember that agents were humans and not machines. “Normal demons. I don’t like thinking about Y-pestis.  Big plus - there was no blue light this time. So that helped. ”

Pride nodded. It more than made sense. He’d heard about DiNozzo’s close call all the way in New Orleans. “I’m sorry you had to relive it.”

Tony smiled softly because he could tell Pride was being sincere.  So why did his supposed friends in DC not even offer him a small bland bit of comfort?  “Yep, it sucks. Still, it’s not all bad. I got to come to one of my favourite cities.” Tony loved music, and culture, so New Orleans happened to be one of his favourite cities in the US which he’d unfortunately never been able to enjoy at leisure before because he was usually here for a case. 

Dwayne liked Tony even more for that comment. He loved people who loved the city as much as him. “Well, you are always welcome here.”

Tony just smiled again, he wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew Pride was an old friend of Gibbs and, judging by the wedding band gap in his tan, there was an ex-wife in the mix. Still, Tony was only too happy to give the Agent a chance to vent. “So what are you doing here?”

“I come here when I want to think,” Dwayne answered.

Tony didn’t know why he was doing this. He found himself dropping his masks and talking with ease and honesty. It was odd. This wasn’t him and yet there was something about Pride that set him at ease. “And what have you figured out?”

“I’m ready to move on. I can’t stay holed up in my office.” 

The look in his eyes left Tony no illusion in how he wanted to move on. Well, he wasn’t going to say no to Pride - the man rocked the whole silver fox thing. 

Tony raised his glass in a toast. “Well, you have learnt that one quicker than Gibbs.”

“He was always a stubborn cuss.” Pride admitted because he may be the man’s friend but he wasn’t unaware of his faults. 

Tony choked on his drink. “Jesus, warn a guy.”

Dwayne smirked, “Why? It would spoil my fun.”

“You are an evil man,” Tony observed.

Tony recognised the moves being used. He’d pulled them often enough on willing audiences. The furtive looks, the focus on his lips. For once, he wasn’t the chaser, he was the chasee. He had enough liquor in him to be braver than perhaps he might normally be. “So, care to show me the city from your point of view?”

The grin he got made the walk all the more worthwhile. Tony listened as they walked for hours with Pride showing him his favorite places. It was easy to get caught up in his enthusiasm. They were walking close enough to keep bumping into each other. Tony didn’t mind, in fact he kept finding excuses to do just that, letting Pride know that the attraction wasn’t one-sided. 

Pride had done the circuit back to Tony’s hotel. They stood outside the entry not quite sure what to say.  He smirked at Tony and took the initiative, “If I make a pass, will Jethro come after me?”

Tony found he didn’t much care what Gibbs wanted right now. “Gibbs is only my boss at work. Saying that though, I won’t make life difficult with your friend,” Tony said. Still, he wasn't going to let the thought of Gibbs scare away something potentially good. He finished with, “But I hope I can help you move on.”

There it was. The offer. Tony was not offering anything scary or long term, just one night. 

_ Dwayne took his hand. _


	2. One Night Only?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Dwayne follow through on their chemistry ... (This is the chapter that earns the rating)

**Chapter Two: One Night Only? **

Tony pulled the key card out and left the door ajar into his room for the other man to follow in. Dwayne threw his jacket on the chair and crowded Tony against the door.  In between biting kisses he managed to whisper,  “Your suit is too good to ruin so maybe you should take it off.”

Tony  smirked and shed his suit jacket and tie with a fluid grace. It was no secret that he liked his suits but right about now - he’d feel better without any clothes on. He looked up at Pride and smirked,  seeing the lust in the older man’s eyes. It made him feel powerful and he was going to make this so good for Dwayne . 

He knew how long Pride had been married and he couldn’t imagine how he must be hurting. Wendy had left him at the altar and it had stung. That remembered pain was why Tony was determined to drag him forward into the future, and surprisingly it seemed Dwayne was inclined to let him.

Tony stopped just short of Dwayne’s lips and let his breath ghost tantalisingly along the other man’s cheek.  He would offer him everything but he also knew that Dwayne needed to make the first move. 

Dwayne pulled him closer, a possessive hand on his hip. It left little doubt about his intention. “You sure this is what you want?”

Tony would have sighed and said something snarky back but he had a feeling that he and Dwayne were well matched in that respect and he knew someone needed to act. He surged forward, kissing Dwayne with the same passion he had for music.  It was as explosive as he’d hoped. 

Dwayne’s natural dominant tendencies came to the fore and he surged to meet the kiss and take control. Tony moaned as Dwayne’s hands slipped under his shirt. Dwayne didn’t even break his kiss, seemingly determined to map his entire mouth as he unbuttoned Tony’s white shirt. It fell in a heap at his feet and Tony wasn’t sure whether he was shivering from the cool air or from desire. The answer came when Dwayne broke the kiss, letting him breathe but started to nibble his way to down Tony’s neck and throat. He didn’t stop with the teasing until he found Tony’s pulse point, and ruthlessly sucked on it causing Tony to buck into his leg.

Tony was being driven wild by Dwayne’s ministrations and it had been too long for him  as well. No matter what the others at NCIS might think . He wanted to get out of all of their restrictive clothing and onto the main event. “Let’s get out of our clothes.”

Dwayne quirked an amused eyebrow, he was totally on board with that as his raging hard-on was obscenely and uncomfortably stretching his slacks.Dwayne had to tease, “What the matter? Don’t like the suit,  _ cher? _ ”

Tony snorted because that was definitely not the issue. “Like it just fine, been driving me crazy all night.  I just think that right now you ’ll look better out of it.”

Dwayne grinned, but it was like he was selling delicious sin. “Can’t argue with that.” No preamble, he simply unbuttoned his shirt and flicked his shoes off, as Tony matched him. There was an unspoken agreement that they’d teased each other long enough.

Tony was naked first and stepped back into Dwayne’s space, he wanted to get back to the pleasurable activities. “Bed.”

Dwayne had no objections, and even though it was a scant few metres he was too distracted by Tony’s body and the sounds he was pulling from him to move. He was rubbing against Tony and gaining delicious friction for his rock hard dick.  All his thoughts right now were devoted to pleasure and how to drive Tony out of his mind. 

Tony groaned as their erections ground together. The sensations were ramping up his pleasure but just when he was about to explode Dwayne would stop - leaving him frustrated. Tony did  _ not _ whimper in frustration - that was his story and he was sticking to it.

“Need more,” he demanded, wanting Dwayne to do something. 

All he got was a wicked smirk and a promise of, “All in good time,  _ cher _ . We have all night and we’re just getting started.” 

Tony just groaned  at the promise.  At least he was having fun on his assignment, which he didn’t think was possible when he left DC. As he was still in Dwayne’s arms he decided to latch onto Dwayne’s neck. He traced the cord of muscle along his neck and where it was at its most tender - he left his own mark. 

Dwayne groaned in pleasure, as he sent them tumbling onto the bed. The couple arranged themselves with Tony opening his legs to let him fit comfortably. Dwayne ground his cock into Tony’s, and enjoyed watching him arch in pleasure. Dwayne was a man with an eye for art and Tony was gorgeous, just like he suspected, in the throes of passion.

Tony was not passive though, he used Pride’s distracted moments to let his hand travel and close around Dwayne’s hard cock. It was glistening and a teasing invitation all in itself. Tony had a little bit of an oral fascination and figured that he should indulge. In a move straight out of the academy he flipped them over. Dwayne landed on his back in a whoosh of surprise, not expecting the manoeuvre to be done on him.

Tony fell into his task with joy. He looked at the strong hard cock and started to nibble and tease Dwayne whilst he worked out a plan. He dipped his tongue into the slit, loving the moan he pulled reluctantly out of Dwayne. Tony smirked and it looked lewd and fucking beautiful as his lips were stretched around Dwayne’s cock.

Dwayne wondered if he would survive when Tony started to suck on him like a lollipop but then the bastard smirked and gradually swallowed him whole. At first, Dwayne resisted bucking his hips but when Tony didn’t pin his hips down he couldn’t help bucking a little. And all intentions of being a gentleman went out the window when he felt himself nudging the back of the younger man’s throat. He grabbed hold of Tony’s short hair as he bucked into the warmth of his warm, wet, willing mouth.

Dwayne was lost in sensations but knew that he wanted more, and reluctantly he pulled Tony off him with a lewd grin. He pulled him up for a kiss to stop the smug look. He gladly kissed his taste out of Tony’s mouth. He chuckled. “My turn now, beautiful.”

Tony could have protested the word but didn’t mind it from Dwayne’s lips. He flipped over and lay provocatively on the bed. He wanted Dwayne to drive him out of his mind. 

Dwayne though, wasn’t one to wait; he slowly stalked up Tony’s body, wanting to kiss and map all the major muscle groups he could find. He was making a note on which ones caused Tony’s muscles to jump. He decided to leave a little bite here and there to remind Tony of their encounter. When he finished he kissed his way back up Tony’s chest and started to lick, suck and bite his nipples. Who knew that his nipples were so sensitive?  _ Tony didn’t. _

While Tony was writhing out of his mind Dwayne grabbed the lube and started to coat his fingers. As far as Dwayne was concerned the foreplay was reaching its close - it was time to move onto the main event. Tony agreed as somehow the snick of the cap penetrated his brain and he moaned. “I want you in me ... now”

Dwayne pouted exaggeratedly, “You’re far too coherent ...I should do something about that.” 

He kept his promise though and  maneuvered Tony so his ass was in the air and exposed for his attention. His finger slipped into his crack and after barely any teasing he slipped it inside. He was so damn tight. It was clear to Dwayne that he hadn’t done this in a while. It just made everything a fraction hotter and he didn’t want to think about why that pleased him.

Tony was lost to the feeling but knew that while one finger was good; it was not enough. He writhed, bucked and did everything that he could think of to get Dwayne to hurry things along.

He almost screamed in frustration at the request to wait. Still things got so much better when a second finger was added. The man had found his prostate and was ruthlessly stroking it - causing Tony to lose any remaining capability of speech. The stretch and burn was just the right amount of pain to amplify his pleasure. Tony moaned, “More.”

He would have pouted as he hadn’t wanted to beg, but found himself doing so anyway - it felt too damn good. A third finger found its way inside and Tony loved the stretched feeling of fullness - rather than trying to escape he revelled in it. He started to fuck himself on Dwayne’s fingers trying to find his orgasm. Dwayne, though, stopped his motion. “Now why rush perfection?” He started to rip a foil off, making Tony eager for more. 

“Perfection?” Tony should have known better than to tease Pride. He moaned in disappointment as he felt the fingers leave him. He didn’t mourn the feeling for long as it was replaced with Dwayne’s decidedly thicker than three fingers cock. Tony moaned as he was slowly stretched, at first it felt like he was being split apart as Dwayne bottomed out. Tony was thankful for being given the chance to adjust to Dwayne’s size when the burn gave away to pleasure - he pushed back, showing he was ready. Dwayne took the hint and grabbed his hips. Good. Tony didn’t want this to be gentle - tonight was about pleasure. He squeezed his inner muscles causing Dwayne to thrust harder. Tony’s resulting moan was more enthusiastic than a paid whore and he was probably having twice as much fun.

Dwayne had wanted to try to draw this out but failed in his intention. He had lasted as long as it took Tony to beg and with that he was lost, and started to pound into the willing body beneath him. Revelling in the pleas for more.

The orgasm without ever touching his cock surprised the hell out of Tony as it had never happened before. The groan and tightening around his cock sent Dwayne over the edge and both rocked each other through their climaxes.

Dwayne reluctantly pulled out and went to grab a wet cloth, discarding the condom as he went. 

Tony sleepily grumbled as the wet cloth cleaned him off and curled around Dwayne once he settled in bed again. Dwayne still had a whole host of shit to work through but strangely, at the moment, he wasn’t worried or even stressing about it. 

All he wanted to do was sleep, and for once, he might make it through the whole night.  Tonight had definitely ended far more pleasurably than he’d anticipated. 

~*~

  
Dwayne groaned as the morning light woke him up. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was but he couldn’t help but smile  at the thought . DiNozzo had been special last night, and the uninhibited end had done more good than he realised. 

“Good morning, sunshine, you better get up and some food in ya, before you make your plane.”   
  
Tony wriggled on the bed, closer to the warmth  of his bed partner . “You know - I am pretty comfortable.”   
  
“You keep wriggling, Tony, and I can say it won’t be comfortable.”   
  
Tony looked him in the eye and pecked his lips. “Relax, I need to be able to sit on the plane so even if I would love a repeat performance I am smart enough not to be masochistic.”

**** Dwayne had to shut his mind’s eye off from the image of Tony getting up buck naked to stroll into the shower. It was stupid to be coy after their evening and Dwayne had been serious  about how tempting enjoying a morning encore would be . 

He knew he would need to get dressed himself before he figured out  what they could have in terms of food options. 

~*~

Tony could admit he was enjoying the relaxed nature of their simple breakfast of pancakes and fruit. Oh, and he was definitely lapping up the story of one of Gibbs’ early investigations at NIS. He found himself wanting to stay and listen to more and more stories but sadly, he knew Vance would hate him even more for just contemplating it. 

Tony slipped Dwayne his personal number and smiled. “Just call me if you’re getting frustrated or, you know, want to chat about anything.”   
  
Dwayne smirked at him. “Oh sure, and have Gibbs growl at me.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “You know, despite the gossip floating around I’ve not let Gibbs take the liberties you have with me.”

Dwayne's eyes bugged out as that wasn’t something he was expecting - and he figured it wasn’t his place to judge. The gossip out of DC was that their relationship was deep, and as complicated as his own relationship with his ex-wife. 

Dwayne motioned for Tony’s phone, who handed it over on the contact page. “You know that offer goes both ways.”   
  
Tony grinned crookedly. “I may take you up on that, last night was fantastic.”

Dwayne chuckled. “Well, I just might take you up on that too, and do the same if Jethro is being an ass. Thank you for last night,  _ cher. _ ”   
  
Tony was pleased to see the agent looking a little lighter this morning. If Tony helped in any shape contribute to that then he was pleased as punch. 

He kissed the other man. “See you around, Pride.”

_ Tony didn’t know it was a promise. _


	3. Making it Work - Long Distance

**Chapter Three: Making it Work - Long Distance**

Tony had  come  home  to DC  and now he had to face the MCRT. He wondered what mood they’d be in toward him. He didn’t know it but the time in New Orleans had  helped him to  settle his feelings. He’d respected Pride for a long time and he’d been surprised by their spark but glad it was acted upon even if it was for one night only. 

“Did you have a good trip?” Ziva asked.  Her smirk told Tony she was in raging-bitch mode and he decided to reply in kind. 

He smiled sweetly. “Yes. I mean I always enjoy checking out potential plague ships ... It brings back such positive memories for me.”   
  
McGee winced because unlike Ziva he’d been there when Tony had been struck down by the plague. He added in a slightly guilty tone. “You sleep okay?”    
  
Tony nodded and toned down his sarcasm in response to the genuine concern he heard. “Yeah. I found a bar, relaxed, took a sip or two of good bourbon and slept it off at my hotel.”   
  
“No guest in your bed?” Ziva asked, tone slipping from sweet to acidic. 

Tony smirked at her and decided to turn the question back on his passive-aggressive partner. “You mean you’re interested in my romantic liaisons? Oh my, this is such a change. What do you want to know?”    
  
She hissed. “Nothing, you womaniser.  I don’t know how you joke people into your bed with such frequency. ”

If Tony was in a bigger wind-up mood he would have made a comment about being  _ genderist _ . Instead, he settled for a leer. “I’m a lover not a fighter, my little Ninja. Now what’s the case on deck?” 

He hadn’t missed the look on Gibb’s face but he was sorting through his own feelings. He didn’t have time to deal with his emotionally stunted boss.

~*~   


It was late in DC but they were an hour ahead of New Orleans and just as Tony started to dial Pride’s number he got a call from the man in question. Tony was glad to hear Dwayne’s voice but he played it cool. “Hey, Dwayne ... How are things in New Orleans?”   
  
“As awesome as always. I was checking how you’re dealing with being back in dingy DC.” Pride teased him.  It was more than that but Dwayne wasn’t going to admit that just yet. 

Tony chuckled and he realised how much he missed the warmth of Dwayne’s voice. “I miss the atmosphere of New Orleans, that’s for sure.”   
  
“You’re welcome anytime, There are so many cool places we never got to explore.” Dwayne replied with a mischievous tone.   
  
Tony smiled, remembering just why they didn’t have time to explore. “I don’t know - I enjoyed my exploring just fine.”   
  
“So did I, Tony, so did I,” Pride assured him. “So, how’s everything going there?”

Tony sighed. “OK, I guess. You know - same shit and all that.”

“Hmmm. So what has you so vexed today?”    
  
Well, he figured it would be good to talk to someone. He’d been thinking of ranting to Jimmy but his friend had so much on his plate that he felt bad about the idea. “How did you deal with agents who have an over-inflated sense of self?”    
  
Dwayne chuckled  because he had suffered that joy a few times over his long career . “You keep yourself and your cases safe. I’m afraid the rest you have to leave to fate.”

Tony could have argued with that but he felt it was accurate. “I know that but it drives me up the wall.”  When McGee had first come on the team, he’d protected him from Gibbs’ wrath but it hadn’t earned him any favours in the long run.   
  
“You know as well as I do that overconfidence means you will end up having quite the fall. It’s not just a fable about wings and the sun. This is our jobs, of course, and if they’re stopping your pursuit of justice then they need to be reprimanded.”   
  
Tony snorted because truer words and all that. Still, he found himself wanting to change the subject. “So have you found a good piano player yet?”    
  
Pride chuckled  and let him change the conversation . “Nope, guess I’m going to have to wait until you swing back down this way.”   
  
Tony was thinking that through in his head. “You know, I have some time in a month and a half, I think I might check out the bayou.  You painted quite the picture with your poetic words in the bar. ”   
  
“You’ll need a good tour guide.” Dwayne teased him.   
  
Tony had to smirk. “I trust you’ll be able to recommend someone. Catch you soon, Dwayne.”

As the phone call ended, Tony sipped his coffee with a smile on his face. DC seemed a little brighter all of a sudden.

**   
** ~*~

It was a Sunday evening and Tony was watching the NFL when his bitter complaining was interrupted by a welcome phone call. “Hey, Dwayne. How are you on this fine evening? It’s a great night even if the Saint’s are winning against the Jet’s.”   
  
“I’m guessing you’re a Jet’s fan?”   
  
Tony snorted. “I don’t think they’re going to win a game this year. Anyway, you didn’t call me to hear me complaining about the state of woeful defence and terrible offense. What can I do for you?”    
  
Dwayne bit back his most honest response at what was an innocent expression. “Well, Cher, I’ll be in DC tomorrow at HQ and I wanted to know if you wanted a bite to eat. My plane back is a red-eye.”   
  
Tony’s attention drifted from the football game to his memories of their night in New Orleans. If it was a red-eye he had time to work with if he was smart. “I hope I don’t get a hot case because I want to show you some of the favourite parts of my city.”   
  
“I would appreciate that but we both know that’ll annoy Gibbs.”   
  
Tony snorted  because he was not worried about Gibbs’ opinion any longer . “He can be what he likes. He barely seems to string a sentence together towards me so it’s not my problem.”

Dwayne frowned  as that was new . “I don’t understand. You’ve always been tight as a team. It’s legendary.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes because he was starting to realise his willingness to blend into a team was to his detriment. “Maybe - but the explosion has made things different.”

“I am sorry.”

Tony admired the way he didn’t make light of his feelings or make him seem petty, which is what would have happened if he had spoken to Abby or the dense duo. “It is what it is but I have a great Italian place I want to take you to.  No better place to eat your feelings away than with great lasagne. ”

~*~

The next afternoon, Tony had watched Dwayne go into Vance’s office for his debriefing. Ziva frowned. “Isn’t that Gibbs’ friend?”    


Tony shrugged. “If you say so.”   
  
“Why are you being so quiet?”    
  
Tony had found the days he was quiet seemed to unnerve the others, to his great amusement. He figured they’d been on the team long enough to sink or swim against the wrath of Gibbs. For him, he was going to get his damn paperwork completed. He wanted to be ready to go once Dwayne was done. 

McGee sighed with annoyance , rubbing his eyes tiredly . “Why do all the case reports have to be done tonight?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes.  He didn’t even bother to hide the disdain in his voice. “So the JAG can prosecute,  _ McDaft. _ How long have you been an agent?”    
  
“But we’ve been so busy!”  Tim tried to justify. They had two active hot cases, and he had a book signing he needed to fit in. If he didn’t leave soon he would have no chance to get changed and would look way too rough for photos.    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to tell that to the victim’s families.”   
  
“You can’t be smug when you have to do the same thing.”   
  
Tony snorted  because Tim really should know better than that . “You need to be more efficient, young padawan. I have done all mine and I am now doing SFA paperwork as I have a spare 15 minutes.”

“How? WHY?”    
  
Tony smirked as he saw Pride walk down the steps into the bullpen.  The only reason he was hanging around was walking towards him. 

Pride didn’t acknowledge the rest of them.  He looked right at Tony with a smirk that spoke of a deeper friendship than the team knew.  “So where is this food you promised would wow me? I am not so convinced, DiNozzo.”

Tony grabbed his coat. “Boss, case files are in your inbox and I am out of here. See you tomorrow.”

The NCIS team watched the two men walking out, happily chatting away. 

McGee just shook his head. “I don’t know how Tony makes friends so quickly.”   
  
Gibbs snorted because that was an  easier question than McGee knew . “He gets his head out of a book once in a while, McGee.”

He didn’t know why it bothered him watching DiNozzo walk away with Pride but it did. Still, right now he had a job and two other team members to light a fire under. 

~*~

The italian place was one of Tony’s favourite places in DC. The woman who owned it had always looked after Tony whenever he came in looking for some good food. She had a name but insisted Tony call her Nona. 

“Tonio, and what a fine young man you have brought me.” She greeted Tony with a massive grin, and lifted her cheek for a kiss.    
  
Dwayne chuckled and added self-deprecating. “I think I passed young a few years ago, ma’am.”

She tutted. “You are too handsome and you must be special to Tonio if he brought you here.”

Dwayne had a small shy smile. “I think he is pretty special too.”

She pulled them over to a small booth hidden away from most customers. Dwayne had to ask. “How long have you been coming here?”    


Tony looked sheepish. “Second week of working for Gibbs. I was miserable and regretting my life choices and turned up looking like a drowned rat but the smell of true cannoli had drawn me in. She took one look at me and adopted me.”

Pride smirked. “I bet you just have that look, and I know that Gibbs is not the easiest man to work with sometimes.”   


Tony snorted because  _ easiest man _ had been upgraded to  _ real bastard _ for a while. And yet, Tony didn’t want to discuss work, he wanted to talk about other things. He gave work way too much time as it was, and he was working on a work-life balance. “You have a gift for understatement. Now let’s forget work and talk about more interesting things.”   
  
“Like?” Pride was surprised by how willing he was to share anything Tony wanted to know. 

Tony grinned. “Favourite band?”   
  
Pride didn’t know what he’d be asked but liked the fact that Tony wanted to know more about him. “Well, I am on a Dr John kick right now. For me, there is good music or bad music and the rest is merely indexing.”   
  
Tony nodded, raising his glass. “In total agreement.”

“So what else do we agree on?” Dwayne asked cheekily. 

Tony put his hand on Dwayne’s. “No idea but I am keen to find out.”   
  
They discussed many things that evening, and the irony was Tony had fully planned on taking Dwayne back to his place for a return leg of their night in New Orleans. Tony pouted when he realised it was time to take Dwayne back to the airport for his flight. “Damn it, I had so many sexy plans for you.”

Dwayne chuckled in surprise but was flattered nonetheless. “Well, I am going nowhere soon. You know, when you’re next in New Orleans I would love to take you on the boat tour of the bayou.”   
  
The car journey to the airport was quick, much to Tony’s disappointment. Tony pulled him into a kiss. “Looking forward to it.”

Dwayne reluctantly opened the car door. He bent back into the car, looking at Tony so he could see how uncertain he felt about everything. “I have no idea what we’re doing and I am pretty sure that you can find someone way younger.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “We’re having fun exploring a connection that we both recognise and seem to want to extend.”   
  
Dwayne pecked him on the lips. “Let me know when you’re free.”

Tony watched Pride walk through the airport doors and wondered just what the hell he was getting into, and why wasn’t he more concerned? 

~*~

Dwayne was back in the bar where he’d first started this thing with Tony. The place was empty apart from a few regulars. He kept starting songs and they kept slipping into blues numbers. 

The bartender, Leon, a good friend of Dwayne’s, slid a drink over to him. “Why so glum?”    
  
Dwayne had a wry smile. “Missing my piano player.”   
  
“He was a bit of alright for sure. Not sure how an old dog like you managed to bag him.”   
  
Dwayne clutched his heart. “Ouch, you’re supposed to make me feel better.”   
  
He shook his head. “Nonsense, old friend. You know what will make you happier. He has green eyes and is stuck in DC.” Leon just had a look of dawning realisation as things fell into place. “And hence the sad songs.”   
  
Dwayne nodded. “He’s funny, likes me and seems to want to spend more time with me.”   
  
“Not seeing the glum song choice then.”   
  
Pride rolled his eyes. “Well, there is the distance, the divorce and another reason or two I can think of that’s stopping me.”   
  
“Which is the one impeding your happiness? Apart from your head being stuck in your ass.” Leon challenged him. 

Dwayne let out a deep breath because that was the heart of the matter. “You always know how to get right to the point.”   


Leon snorted. “And you, my friend, need to go back home and make a phone call. Lay your feelings out there and get a few answers. You’re an investigator, you think you’d be better at asking questions.”

Dwayne decided it was good advice and threw some money on the table before getting up and leaving. 

~*~   
  
He got back to the office where he’d been sleeping since moving out. He looked at his phone and knew he couldn’t just stare at the screen. He knew unless it was a case Tony would more than likely be free. 

“Hey, you make it back okay?” Tony greeted him. 

Dwayne nodded. “Yeah, I went to  _ our  _ bar and it wasn’t the same playing without you.”   
  
“You’re one hell of a player.” Tony complimented him. 

Dwayne sat back on the couch. “You left quite the mark, rather unintentionally.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Should I apologise?”   
  
“No,” Dwayne was quick to reassure him. “That’s not what I meant.”

Tony knew why Dwayne was feeling unsure. He felt brave enough to say it after their restaurant date. “We said it was fun but this could be more, right?”    
  
“I think so ...” Dwayne trailed off. “My heart wants it but I can’t guarantee my head won’t get in the way.”

Tony smiled even as he curled his fingers around the phone cord. “How about I come down to New Orleans for a long weekend at the end of the month?”    
  
“I’d like that a lot.”   
  
“Good - it’s a date.”


	4. People Catching a Clue

**Chapter Four: People catching a clue.**

Amazingly, this was their fourth break together and Tony had been agonising over how to broach the fact he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. So, of course, it was Dwayne who kept it simple. 

They were in their hotel bed one morning. Dwayne had woken a few minutes before and he’d been stroking Tony’s hip. “I love you and I don’t want to share anymore. I don’t want to scare you away but I’d really like us to be exclusive.”

Tony rolled over so he was facing Pride. He couldn’t hide his dopey pleased grin. “Okay, and FYI - I haven’t slept with anyone else since we started our thing anyway.”

Pride’s eyes widened a little at that. He knew Tony was a gorgeous man and that his bed was never empty unless he wished it. He’d told Tony that with the distance between them he wouldn’t begrudge him if he found a night’s company. He’d said it as a way to stop himself falling for the crazy, beautiful man - as a way to protect his battered heart. Still, when they met in Nashville this evening, he’d knew he’d failed. After all, you don’t fly three hours to meet someone just for something casual. “I told you, you could.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You did, but I could see in your face that you didn’t really mean it. You were saying what you thought I wanted to hear. I’d prefer, going forward, that we be completely honest with each other and just so you know, I was committed to us before I even realised it, Dwayne.”

“Me too, Tony, me too.”

Dwayne then pulled Tony on top of him to show just how committed he was. Okay, so part of it might have been Pride wanting to remind Tony exactly who his lover was; as if he needed an incentive to return to him. 

~*~

As a result of their promises, Tony walked into NCIS feeling on top of the world after his trip to Nashville. He and Dwayne had talked like adults and fucked like youngsters. Tony knew he would fight like hell to keep this relationship and they’d both agreed they would start to tell the people closest to them when they felt it was safe to do so.

There was another person Tony would be informing as he would need to know, in the era of renewed cooperation between himself and Vance, mainly thanks to Dwayne’s nagging. He’d come in early to see the Director while no one else was around to stick their noses into his business.

“Good morning, Director.”

“DiNozzo - take a seat.” Vance greeted him.

Tony did as he was bid.  He no longer minded coming into the Director’s office as he didn’t feel like a naughty schoolboy about to be told off.  “Well, Sir, I’m here to let you know that my next of kin has changed to my partner.”

Vance noticed the pronoun game  and put down the paperwork . “I can’t help but notice you are playing the pronoun game, Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony grinned,  deciding not to keep him guessing . “Force of habit. And it was Dwayne who convinced me that it wasn’t necessary to hide here any longer.”

Vance seized upon the name, thinking of the very small number of Dwayne’s that worked for the agency that he might know. He could think of only one who fit the bill. “Your partner is Pride?”

Tony nodded, beaming at Vance, not bothering to hide the fact he was in love for once. He was giddy with the first flush of admitting it and he hoped that he never lost it. “That’s correct, sir, and we have you to thank after you sent me down there because of the ship.”

Vance actually was glad to have helped. “DiNozzo, that took a lot of guts to admit and I thank you for telling me. I can’t imagine it would have been easy.”

Tony blew out a breath and was honest. “You know, it’s the first time since I joined the Force that I ever told anyone  _ willingly _ .”

Dwayne didn’t count as they were dating.

Vance smiled and was touched as he was well aware that despite how much things had improved, people could still be asses about sexuality. “Then I am honoured to have your trust. I can understand why perhaps you are reluctant to inform your team. They believe the mask too well ... I know I was caught by it when I first arrived.”

Tony shrugged ruefully. “I can handle it as long as you understand that every break possible I will be disappearing to New Orleans or close by.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything different. Oh, and DiNozzo - if I was to get some inside information for the betting books, I would of course, split the pot.” Vance said with a smirk, showing he did have a sense of humour.

Tony grinned. “If that will be all?”

_ It was time to break a few hearts. _

~*~ 

The sad thing was that it was a month later, and the  team still hadn’t figured out why each break Tony disappeared to New Orleans. Tony was so glad that his  _ no pressure thing  _ had turned into something a hell of a lot deeper. Tony was still wrapping his head around it. If a year ago someone had told him he was happy and settled in a long-distance relationship he would have been surprised and possibly checked the person in for a doctor’s appointment. 

Of course, the fact he was still relaxed and happy meant some of his team leapt to the wrong conclusion.  He couldn’t find it in himself to care. Happiness felt good. 

“Whose bed did you fall into? You are a looking too relaxed not to have another notch on your bedpost,” McGee said bitterly.

Tony smirked because that wasn’t sarcastic it was so annoyed. “ _ McJealous _ , your inner green in showing. And I told you ... I went to watch the Steeldrivers.”

Ziva looked up from her computer. “Who are they? And should I care? Plus, Tony why won’t you say? Normally you are pleased to tell us all about your off-duty  _ explosions _ .”

“Exploits, Ziva, and like I told you; I love the band, I love the atmosphere of the city and am in a great mood because of it.” Tony replied, looking like a cat who's got the cream. In fact, he started to hum one of their songs - _ I’ll be there _ .

“Fine - don’t tell us.” She said, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so secretive of his weekend liaisons. 

Tony smiled as he opened up the monthly paperwork. “You promise? I ask because I could do with the peace and quiet to complete the SFA monthly paperwork.”

Gibbs stared at his second for a moment longer but said nothing. Whatever his thoughts, he wasn’t sharing them with his team, so really nothing had changed. Unlike the others, he did know this version of Tony - only he hadn’t seen this since the very beginning when Wendy, the ex-fiance, was on the scene. He would love to know who’d managed to get close to Tony’s skittish heart.

There are many ways to protect a heart - after wife number 3 and the tire iron, Gibbs went for the prickly bastard. For Tony, after Wendy and his broken heart, he went for cheap and shallow encounters. There was a logic there; if you don’t offer your heart to someone then it can’t be broken. So it begged the question - who had managed to batter through Tony’s defences?

~*~

Vance had watched the MCRT on a rare afternoon where they were in the office. DiNozzo was bored, that much was clear, but instead of causing mischief he had his nose in a case file and an evidence box.

McGee looked up. “What is it, Tony?”

“Don’t know yet so shush, McSkeptic, the evidence is speaking to me.”

McGee rolled his eyes and missed the point. Vance shook his head as he walked back to his office. He’d hoped that McGee could be the future of the agency but he was seeing startling flaws that would be difficult to overcome if he was to try and go up the chain of command. Vance had much to ponder - like how he could keep DiNozzo in the agency if his relationship with Pride heated up to the degree he suspected it would.

Vance knew Pride. He was old school, where marriage was how he showed his commitment. So Vance knew that when Dwayne asked - Tony would say yes, so what was the solution?

In fact, Leon started chuckling non-stop just thinking about Gibbs’ face when all was revealed. His assistant, Cynthia, stepped into his office and then stepped right back out again. She muttered something to him about being back in thirty minutes to see if he’d calmed down. This news was going to break so many people in the office - and he was about to come ahead in the betting pool. Life could be pretty amusing on occasions.

In fact, he was in such a good mood he would throw DiNozzo a treat. He’d solved two cold cases this month. 

~*~

Vance had come to the top of the bullpen. “DiNozzo - a word.”   
  
Tony nodded closed down his screen so that it was safely encrypted. “This should be interesting.”

He stepped into the office and sat down. It didn’t look like Vance was mad with him but you never know with management types. “So I need a quarterly review of the Tampa office. I would usually do this over conference but I want a man on the ground.”   
  
Tony caught the wording. “You suspect something is amiss.”   
  
Vance snorted and tossed over the summary report for the base. “You know I recognise when someone is trying to deflect my attention.”

Tony looked through the file, a frown drifting over his face and already annotating a few things he’d read. “My return is via New Orleans?”   
  
“I figure you could use some breathing space and it’s not my fault that Cynthia couldn’t find a better connection.”

Tony had a wide grin. “You know that is okay, Director. I’m sure I can find a distraction in New Orleans.” Then dropping the sass. “Thank you, I do appreciate it.”   


Vance smirked. “Don’t mention it.”

~*~

  
Tony was so glad that the return flight was via New Orleans. Tony felt like he hadn’t seen Dwayne in person for too long, even if it was only a week since their concert weekend. He was an adult and he wouldn’t pout but damn, he’d missed his partner. He headed toward the building downtown that Dwayne had managed to finagle into being the New Orleans regional office.

When he input the code to get through the door he heard LaSalle, who was Dwayne’s second, trying to get his stubborn boyfriend to have a break.

“You need to rest, King, you are not a robot.”

Dwayne shook his head. “No,” he bit his lip as he confessed. “I can’t sleep.”

Tony knew what it was. Like all Agents who’d worked the job for too many years there were too many cases that weigh on your mind. In the bad stretches, the memories turned to nightmares.

Tony broke in knowing that Dwayne wouldn’t want to say why he couldn’t sleep. Every Agent was entitled to his demons. He just wanted to help him as much as he could. “What about if I was to drag you away?”

Pride’s face lit with joy at the surprise, and it shook away some of the dark shadows. Tony found himself smiling in return. He would have to buy Jared Vance a new Duke football or something. This really was a gift beyond compare.

“Well, Cher, you have methods of persuasion available to you that Christopher does not.” 

Dwayne said with a wicked smirk, knowing that LaSalle and Brody would squirm.

“And he better not.” Tony said with a little voice of steel.

LaSalle shook his head. “Hell, no. I like living.”

Tony chuckled because he wasn’t that scary. “Come on, Sailor, let’s get you home.”

Pride nodded. “Just need to grab something off my desk and then I’ll be ready to go, Tony.”

LaSalle breathed out a sigh of relief as his boss was dragged out of the office by his boyfriend. 

Brody just pouted. “It really is  _ not _ fair that all the good men are gay, taken or married.”

“What about me?” LaSalle exclaimed.

He’d walked right into it and he knew that as soon as he saw her wicked grin. She repeated. 

“Like I said - the good ones.”

~*~

At some point, Dwayne had finally found an apartment rather than sleeping in the office. It was a great place situated in the old quarter. Tony adored the place as it was full of character and history. As it was so close to his boyfriend’s office, Tony encouraged them to walk. It was good for them and Tony couldn’t help but flashback to that first night they spent together, walking around the city. 

“I’ve missed you, Cher.”

Tony loved that accent and it still sent a tiny shiver down his spine when Dwayne called him by the affectionate nickname. He twined his hand with Dwayne’s. “And I’ve missed you. I was so close to snapping that Vance sent me to do the regional check-in monitoring visits. Gibbs didn’t like it ... but orders are orders.”

Pride chuckled at Tony’s retelling because he had no doubt that Jethro hated Vance co-opting Tony. Tony was unaware that Vance used to serve a similar role when he was an Assistant Director at the agency. If Dwayne was a betting man, it looked as though Vance had decided who he was grooming to replace him and wouldn’t it be a surprise? All he said as a reply for now was, “You know Jethro. He’ll either get over it or he won’t.”

Tony decided to just let it go for now. “I don’t care, I just want to enjoy our time together.”

There was only one way Dwayne could respond to that - kissing Tony senseless. He would never get enough of kissing this wonderful man.

The kiss broke only because they needed oxygen. Tony’s last sentence was bouncing around Dwayne’s skull because he knew he felt the same. That was why there was a ring burning a hole in his shirt pocket. The path they’d taken wound toward the hotel where they’d taken their first steps together as a couple, even if they’d not known it then.

Tony saw the pause and he could guess. “Fond memories?”

Dwayne nodded. “The best. Actually, all I can think is that you’re it for me.”

Tony had a shy smile. “No takebacks now you’ve said that.”

Dwayne hated the way that Tony still was so vulnerable when it came to open affection. As it had always come with conditions, Tony hadn’t really trusted it. It made Dwayne want to hunt down everyone who had ever hurt Tony in the past. It also made him realise that despite this being a little crazy, it was the right time so he pulled the band out of his pocket. “What say you, Cher; No take backs for life?”

Tony’s eyes went wide with surprise at the elegant ring, a gorgeous platinum engraved band with black and white diamonds running around the centre of it. He couldn’t speak, completely overcome with emotions, but he raised his hand.

“Yes,” He croaked.

Dwayne would confess that he’d expected Tony to counter the proposal with questions. He was geared up with logical answers to combat those fears. So he was cut off before he could say anything at all. “You’re saying yes.”

Tony chuckled at seeing his lover dumbstruck with awe. It was a rare sight. “Yes - so man up and kiss me.”

Dwayne knew it was smart to keep his future spouse happy so he did as ordered. It seemed only fair as Tony has just made him an extremely happy man.

~*~

It was the next morning and rather than wallowing in bed like the newly engaged would prefer to do, they were eating breakfast in an airport lounge. Pride had used his charm and badge to persuade the officials to let him through security to eat with Tony.

“So where shall we marry?”

Dwayne thought about it. “How about a boat on the bayou?”

Tony loved it and it was perfect. It would be a small affair with only those judged to be friends and family. “I need to tell Vance that I will be looking for reassignment or I’ll finally have to join the Feebs.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Pride asked teasingly, even though he knew the answer.

Tony rolled his eyes, more than willing to play the game. “Well, I have this fiance that I have no intention of living so far away from.”

Pride kissed Tony once more as Tony’s plane was being called for boarding. “Phone me tonight.”

Tony took a deep breath because leaving was harder this time and he knew why. He was making roots in this city with Pride and he didn’t want to go. It was like Dwayne always said, the city got into your soul. Tony was sure that was so but knew the man was more significant, at least for him.

  
  



	5. Breaking the News

**Breaking the News**

Tony  had kept twirling the ring on his finger during the flight. He had taken himself straight to NCIS as  soon as his  flight had got in at midday. After all, he had concerns to share about the North Carolina office  with Vance that probably shouldn’t wait . “Good morning, probies. Did we manage without me?”

“We had to put up with Gibbs’ bad mood,” Tim complained.

Tony smirked,  guessing Gibbs had been in an uber bad mood. “You’ve been on the team too long,  _ McWhiner _ , to still be bothered by Gibbs’ bark.”

“And where have you been?” Ziva demanded to know.  Gibbs had been on her case about every little thing she did as soon as Tony left. She was glad he was back so he could take some of Gibbs’ attention.

Tony knew  his answer would vex her but enjoyed it nonetheless, “Well, as important as your demands are I’m afraid Director Vance is the one I answer to. Bye kiddies, oh look, Gibbs is back and he doesn’t look happy.”

Tony walked off humming his tune.

Gibbs saw a flash of something on DiNozzo’s hand as he spoke to David and McGee. He didn’t get a chance to figure out what it was as the hand slipped into Tony’s suit pocket as he walked up to Vance’s office.  It was clear that whatever it was - he wasn’t ready to share it with the others just yet. 

Gibbs didn’t know the song he was humming. “What’s he singing?”

“Your Man by Josh Turner, Boss.” McGee responded absently without really thinking of the implications.

Tony didn’t care what they wanted to know. If they didn’t have the guts to ask him to his face then they didn’t have the right to know. He knocked on the door to Vance’s office and waited to hear he could go in.

“Good Afternoon, Director.” Tony said politely as he entered. His finger still twirling with his new ring,  now back out in open view once he’d slipped past Gibbs. He really didn’t know how Gibbs would take the news so was delaying it until he was ready to say something .

“Is that what I think it is, DiNozzo?” Vance asked, pointing to his hand.

DiNozzo nodded  and with a grin confirmed . “It is.”

“In that case, congratulations.” Vance offered. “So tell me about North Carolina and then we can talk about what your next step with the agency is  going to be .”

So Tony did exactly that. “We have a major problem brewing in Carolina. The team leader isn’t effective and the SFA will either burn out or snap if something isn’t done.”

Vance pinched his nose. He’d known something was wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on it from a distance . “How long?”

Tony  knew what Vance was asking and shrugged as he  couldn’t give an exact time frame.  He could, however, extrapolate from personal experience.  “Gut call says six months at the outside.”

Vance paused  in his thoughts  and asked a question out of curiosity. “How would you deal with the situation?”

Tony thought about it because there would be difficulties here. The Agent, Smee, had been with the agency for a long time. “I would suggest two options. The head of cold-case is retiring and Smee could take that over. It isn’t a field position but would suit his wealth of experience. The other option would be to state that North Carolina needs an Agent in Charge and make it administrative, letting Stapler take over the team lead.”

Vance knew he’d made the right choice.  In the end, there wasn’t a single concern . He may have had the wrong first impression about  DiNozzo in the beginning but he’d opened his eyes.

He prided himself on admitting mistakes and fixing them. “So, interesting fact; option number one is exactly the one we are going to take. Oh, and here is your new contract that I would like you to sign...”

Tony read it and the first thing that jumped out was the Job Title -  **Assistant Director: Special Operations.**

Tony had to shake his head because now he understood why Dwayne had been smirking at him  as he kissed him goodbye at the airport . He must have known this offer was coming or at least suspected. He’d be having words with his fiance later - but for now... “Where do I sign?” as he whipped a pen out of his pocket and held it ready.

Vance shook his head and snorted in amusement. “Do you have a suggestion for the MCRT’s next SFA?”

Tony knew the answer  even if it would upset current team members . “Bring Cassie Yates here. She’s able to stand up to Gibbs and won’t allow David or McGee to bully her.”

“I’ll take that under advisement. Allow me to make the announcement for your promotion. It was high time, DiNozzo, no matter what helped precipitate it. The agency can better utilise your skills if you are not static with one team. The bonus is you can settle on the south coast.”

Tony stood and shook  Leon’s hand.  He didn’t bother to hide the gratitude on his face. “Thank you, Sir. I won’t let you down.”

~*~

Tony had to work hard to keep the joy out of his steps. It was hard because he was genuinely happy which was a change. He had a good balance between love and work, and any worries he did have - Vance had just solved. He didn’t manage to hide his joy completely as Ziva glared at him suspiciously. “What is going on?”

Tony  smirked and decided now was the perfect time to break the news . “I’m getting married.”

Ziva sneered,  clearly not believing a word out of his mouth . “Who would wish to marry  _ you? _ If you don’t want to tell the truth, then fine. Don’t make a silly story up.”

Tony snorted  because if she had been paying attention she would know it was the truth . “Oh, but my little ninja there is nothing false about it. I am getting married in New Orleans. Thanks - I couldn’t be happier, by the way.”

Gibbs and McGee knew Tony a little better. They could tell this was serious and McGee was the first to say. “Congratulations, but I had no idea you were in a serious relationship.”

Tony smiled. “Well, you know all those bed notches you assumed I’d made? Well, since ten 

months ago they’ve all been the same person.”

Gibbs could piece the information together  and figure out that time frame . “You met someone in New Orleans.”

Tony smiled. “I did and you know them, Gibbs.”

Gibbs thought about the area and who he knew in that region.  “Only one I know in that area is ... Pride.”

Tony’s look was one of pure love and affection. “Like I said, you know my fiance.”

The team was stunned for a few seconds and Tony wished he had recorded their  faces for posterity.  At the very least, he wanted to be able to share it with Dwayne.

“You’re getting married? You love me!” Ziva hissed.  Tony looked around the bullpen and he was gratified to see he wasn’t the only one who was seriously confused by the outburst. 

Tony snorted  in disbelief . “No, Ziva, I don’t. Abusive relationships aren’t my thing. I love Dwayne and there is nothing you could possibly do to convince me otherwise. You are dreaming if you believe anything else.”

Gibbs saw the direct hit score against Ziva as her face flushed and knew he’d have to separate them lest one of them lose their temper. “DiNozzo, congratulations. Cowboy steaks at mine tonight, I think we need to catch up. Go on and share the good news with Ducky.”

Tony nodded, not too bothered by Ziva’s reaction or Tim’s inability to say anything further. He couldn’t wait to serve out his time in Washington and get to New Orleans. He had a feeling it would be a good test of his patience.

~*~

Ducky saw Tony enter and put down his paperwork. “Anthony! How are you today? I understand you were on a business trip.”   
  
Tony nodded. “I have news.”   
  
“Good or bad news?”   


Tony loved the way Ducky always offered a measured response to things. “Good in that I accepted Dwayne’s proposal but bad in that I will be leaving DC. Good also in that I have a promotion. So all good things.”

Ducky hugged him. “Congratulations and remember no matter what anyone says ... you deserve to be happy.”   
  
And that made Tony smile. “Thank you, Ducky. I am going to miss our chats.”   
  
Ducky tutted. “I do believe there is this thing called a telephone.”   
  
They chatted for a few more minutes and then Tony went to head towards forensics and paused. Abby wasn’t going to like this but he wasn’t going to be deterred. He still had Ducky’s words in his ears. 

Tony entered the room and did a brave thing. He turned the music down.    
  
“HEY!”    
  
Abby scowled seeing Tony. “Why you ruin the flow?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Perhaps I want a serious chat, Ab’s.”   
  
“About what?” She asked warily. 

He slid next to her. “About an offer I accepted.”   
  
She smacked his arm. “You’re leaving us?”   
  
Tony shook his head. “No, not NCIS but I am going to be based in New Orleans.”   
  
She loved the city, it was always going to be her favourite considering her childhood but she didn’t like this. “Why?”    
  
Tony put his arms around her. “You know how I have been hinting about seeing someone.”   
  
She nodded her head. “You never said who though, so I figured you needed to adjust.”   


Tony chuckled. “The adjustment was trying to figure out if I was ready to risk my heart.”   
  
“Who is it?”    
  
“Dwayne.”   
  
“Pride?” She asked in shock. 

Tony nodded, biting his lip. “Don’t look at me like that, Ab’s.”   
  
She had tears in her eyes but she managed a wicked grin. “Oh no, he is a total silver fox and I can see it.”   
  
Tony was glad there was one who wasn’t going to be annoyed about the move. So he downgraded, annoying trio to dense duo. “I’m glad you don’t hate me.”   
  
She shook her head. “Can’t hate you, Tony, and besides - you will make me have a reason to go back home.” She was clearly holding back tears. “Are you happy?”    
  
Tony hugged her. “Glad to hear it, Abs. And yeah, he makes me stupidly happy.”

She whispered. “Good. You deserve it, you should be happy.” 


	6. The Caitlyn

**Finale: The Caitlyn**

  
  


Tony had made all his arrangements and he had one final night in DC before he was heading to New Orleans. It had taken a while, as they needed to find an apartment that was theirs. 

He had one last thing to do and that was cowboy steaks with Gibbs. He needed to do this so he could make a clean start in New Orleans. 

“Hey, Gibbs. You already got to the steaks on.”   
  
The man nodded. “Yep, sit down. They’re nearly done.”   
  
Tony’s stomach rumbled at how good they smelled, and knew they would taste better. “So what’s bothering you, boss?”   
  
“I got you wrong.”   
  
Tony looked up as that wasn’t what he expected. “What do you mean?”    
  
He sighed. “When I came back I made assumptions.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow because he was pretty sure this was as close to an apology as he was going to get - pre or post bomb. “So do you remember me fully? Or did my actions speak for themselves.”   
  
Gibbs looked rueful. “Both.”   
  
Tony smiled with vindication. “Good but boss, I am going to New Orleans.” He was hoping this wasn’t leading to something about not breaking up the team.    
  
Gibbs slid the steaks over to him. “I know and I expect nothing less. Of all the people ... Pride?”    
  
Tony chuckled. “He gets me, and I never thought I would find that.”   
  
Gibbs knew that was Senior talking through Tony. “He always was a smooth talker and as long as you’re happy - well, I’m not sure who’s ass I’d have to kick if it goes wrong.”

Tony grinned and tucked into his food. “Both of us?”    
  
Gibbs shook his head. “Nah, it’ll be Pride.”   
  
Tony blinked back a tear as there was no mistaking the affection in Gibbs’ eyes. He hadn’t seen that concern since the boat explosion and figured it had been lost forever. “Glad you’re back, boss.”   
  
“You just make sure you find someone to watch your six.”

~*~

The wedding took three months to plan since Tony had left DC but it was done. Tomorrow - he and Pride would be married. He was currently drinking in the bar where he and Tony first started to talk with Ducky, Abby and Jimmy. 

He got the bar, so Dwayne was having quiet drinks with Gibbs, Vance and LaSalle at their place. 

~*~

“So you’re really getting married tomorrow?” Gibbs had to ask.   
  
Pride was savouring his whiskey. “I really am. He’s special.”   
  
Gibbs smiled softly. “He was the best damn agent I have ever worked with. You better watch his six since you stole him from DC.”   
  
Pride smirked and avoided comments about possessiveness. “You know what, I will always watch his six, Jethro. If I don’t ... then feel free to bring your boat down and kick my ass.”   
  
Gibbs said nothing because he had quite the wedding present planned for the couple. He wasn’t the type to say sorry but he was the type to make a gesture when needed. He’d screwed up with Tony since coming back from the bombing. Sadly, he’d only realised that when Tony had taken the promotion. He’d managed to square things with Tony before he left but it still hadn’t felt enough. 

There had been changes in the MCRT that not many had predicted. For example, Tim had quite the tantrum when he brought Cassie Yates in as his SFA. It had earned him a week off without pay as Gibbs wasn’t the type to tolerate dissent. He was aware that the DC and New Orleans agents had standing invites to the wedding. He wasn’t at all sure letting Ziva come was a great idea but he was hoping her common sense would prevail.    
  
Vance shook his head. “You know the day he came into my office to switch his next of kin paperwork, I knew it would end this way.”   
  
Pride snickered. “And how much did money did you make in the pool?”    
  
Vance looked smug but confessed. “All of it but I did agree to split it with DiNozzo for the inside information.”   
  
It was a smart play and just the type of thing that Tony would do. Gibbs chuckled. “How much?”   
  
Pride could guess. “Tony said that we didn’t have to pay for the booze as NCIS had it covered.”

~*~

The ceremony was starting soon and Ziva couldn’t believe how many people Tony was about to prank. There was no way there was going to be a wedding. It was ridiculous! They’d all gathered, believing that Tony would be marrying Agent Pride. There was no way Tony would go through with it, he was too much of a man whore to settle down with one person. He especially would not be settling down with a man!

The ceremony was going to be on an old steamboat running along the Bayou with close guests but the reception was taking place on the banks of the river.

Ziva was going to lose her mind if she heard one more agent sigh about how it was  _ so romantic _ . It had to be some sort of elaborate joke being pulled on them. She was only attending so she could  _ craw  _ when it was revealed to be a joke. 

LaSalle and Gibbs were standing at the makeshift altar along with Tony and Pride. There was no bride, so they refused to walk down the aisle. This was not what this wedding was about. It was a way to make vows in front of their friends and family and show their love for one another - end of.

McGee and Ziva were given seats on the front row as part of Tony’s family and they waited for the joke to be sprung - only it never did. The music started, Tony and Pride turned towards one another and you could see the love between them. The strength of it felt tangible to those who were merely observers.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...”

The words were drowned out. If you asked Tony later on, he wouldn’t be able to tell you who was on the boat. He did say with a big smile, “I do.”

He was  _ so okay _ with the instruction that the husbands were now okay to kiss. He wanted to make sure everyone realised that Tony was so completely with Pride that no one else existed, at least in his mind.

~*~

“He did it.” Was all McGee could say at the end of the ceremony.

Ziva sniffed as she ate the canape. “He is trying to forget me, it’s obvious.”

McGee didn’t know what to think but even he knew the Mossad agent was dreaming. “If you say so.”

He moved away from Ziva as he didn’t need to spend the day next to raging jealousy mixed with want. It was bad enough he got to see happiness so close but he couldn’t touch it himself. Romance and love were things that had so far eluded him in his own life. Yet again, Tony had everything Tim wanted in life - and he didn’t even care.

Tony had long since figured out that not all of life was a competition. As he swayed on the dance floor with Dwayne, crooning the words to the Willie Jones version of Your Man into his husband’s ear, he knew that he’d discovered the secret to a happy life. The trick was to live the best life you could.

**~*~**

As the wedding reception started to wind down, Gibbs went over to the happy couple and with a smirk told them to follow behind him. He led them towards the Marina. 

“Where are we going?” Tony asked, curious about Gibbs’ surprise. 

Gibbs smirked and kept leading them to the pier where he’d parked the boat. He’d hidden the name of the ship as Tony would immediately guess what was going on. “You’ll see. I told you, I want to give you your wedding present.”   
  
Tony was holding Dwayne’s hand and was so relaxed he’d be willing to go along with quite a lot. “Boss, give us a clue.”   
  
Gibbs shook his head. “No, Tony. I do that and you’ll know and that will eliminate the surprise.”   
  
Dwayne didn’t recognise the boat at No 21. “Jethro?”    
  
“Yeah, I kept thinking what would be the perfect gift for two of my best people.”   
  
Tony’s eyes went wide at the comment. “You are never going to tell me how you get them out, are you?”    
  
Gibbs shook his head. “Nope, you don’t get that secret but you do deserve her.”   
  
Tony saw the name of the boat and had to choke back tears. It was perfect, he pulled Gibbs into a fierce hug. “Thank you, boss.”   
  
“Not your boss anymore, Mr Assistant Director.” Gibbs reminded him, and he’d realised after his temper had cooled that it was fair. Tony had deserved the promotion and he’d kept the MCRT on an even keel but hadn’t had to work this hard in years.

He looked at the party and just let the keys hover in the air. “Go. I’ll say your goodbyes for you.”   
  
Pride wasn’t even looking at Gibbs and there was more love in that one look than he saw at all in his last marriage. “Thanks, Jethro, old buddy. I appreciate it.”

And Tony and Dwayne fully embraced the cliche and sailed into the sunset. They’d come back in the morning so they could go on their honeymoon but Gibbs’ gift was more perfect than he knew. 

_ One that Tony and Dwayne were going to take full advantage of all evening long.  _

  
  
  



End file.
